


Truth(by KK)

by KKwong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 00:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKwong/pseuds/KKwong





	Truth(by KK)

董思成很烦躁的扯了扯领带，这种场合让他趋于烦躁，应酬交际是他最不擅长，无奈 以往在127这类事情自然都有李泰容和徐英浩挡了，这次 由于中国小分队的配置，他和钱锟身为最大的，不得不一起出席此次的酒会，说是酒会 不过也是充满了投资商和高层的钱色交易，身在SM虽说是不需要他们去做什么，但是 必要的应酬还是必不可少的

董思成躲过某富婆的揩油，鞠躬微笑礼貌地离开 然后人群中找到了已经双眼迷茫的钱锟，他看着这个温柔的哥哥，终是心疼的打了电话给LUCAS，让他先把人接回去，这种情况下 他实在是抽不出身照顾

LUCAS来的很快，董思成看着这个日常开心果弟弟担忧的眼神拍拍他肩膀，豪气的说道“好啦，快把锟哥带回去，泰容哥他们不是还在么，放心啦”LUCAS这才放心的拦车离开

看着出租车走远，董思成叹口气转身走进那片灯红酒绿，背影似乎带着那么一丝悲壮

 

董思成视线扫了一圈，找到了127的众人，今天出席的人员出乎预料的竟然是李泰容和郑在玹带着两个忙内参加，李楷灿看到他，远远的对着他大力挥手

“昀昀怎么自己来了？“李泰容拉他到身边，他们也是有一周没见了，没想到再见会是在这种场合

“锟哥酒量不高，他又傻呼呼的不会拒绝，这会儿喝多了 我让LUCAS先接他回去了“

“我们昀昀长大了啊“李泰容捏捏他的脸颊，在127的董思成一直被成员们当作忙内般疼爱，董思成在这里面也是甚少接触这些，没想到 到了中国队，董思成身份陡然变成了操心的哥哥，李泰容只觉得既欣慰又心疼

“那昀昀哥一会儿和我们一起，不要自己跑了“李楷灿扑上来挽住董思成胳膊，紧紧的攥着不松开，李泰容点点头，董思成耸耸肩 表示认同

 

董思成没有再去宴会中凑热闹，而是猫在一个角落专心致志的吃着东西，他想说 与其担心，不如就在这里待到宴会结束就好，肩膀突然被拍了一下，董思成吓得一口蛋糕噎在喉间，他转身看向来人 瞪着眼睛死命的下咽，对方好心的递过来一杯饮料，董思成忙不迭的接过来喝下，才终于缓了过来

“不好意思，我没以为你会噎到”董思成发誓，他从对方的声音中听出了笑意，他站直了身子，脸色不虞

“您好，请问您是？”董思成这才好好看清来人，那人对着他笑的一脸和善，穿着一身合体西装，头发背梳，长相也是完全不输时下韩国演员，但是 董思成下意识觉得，这个人似乎 并未如面相般无害

“你可以叫我JACK，很高兴可以认识你”对方前进一步，伸出右手，董思成下意识后退一步，这个人明显已经入侵他所允许的安全范围，但是介于不知道对方身份，董思成只得硬着头皮和对方握手，余光不自觉地开始找寻队友们身影

“你似乎 很怕我？”

“不好意思，我只是不太习惯和不熟的人相处”董思成微微欠身，抽回了对方紧握的手，他将手背到身后在背上擦了擦，刚刚 他明显感觉到对方手指在他食指上摩挲，他有点后悔自己选择了躲在角落了，这里明显属于视线盲区，大多数人难以注意到这个角落，他只有寄希望于队友发现他的离队而找寻他

对方似乎是发现了他想要逃离的心思，先一步堵住了他想要撤离的路线，董思成看着他 眉头微蹙

“先生，麻烦让一下，我想去一下洗手间”

“需要我一起么？”男人手指向着董思成脸颊伸去，还未碰到中途便被一只手拦截，李泰容一脸严肃的对着董思成点点头，然后示意董思成先行离开

“先生，不好意思，有什么事情，可以和我谈”董思成疾步离开时，听到李泰容斩钉截铁的声音，果然 自己还是不懂得如何应付这种局面

董思成被成员围到中间，看着他们担心的神色，他拍了拍自己胸脯“放心啦，我没。。”话未说完，董思成只觉得一股热流从小腹一路燃烧上来，他顿了顿，随即开口”我先去下洗手间”

董思成一路冲进洗手间隔断，刚推开门便双腿瘫软的跌坐在马桶边，他只觉得体内似是有一把火似要将他燃烧殆尽，“该死的，那杯酒有问题”董思成后知后觉，想到还好有李泰容出现，不然 后果可想而知

董思成用手指伸到喉咙，想要借此将饮下的酒吐上来，他趴在马桶边一阵阵的干呕，额头冒出一层细汗打湿了额前的发丝，药效渐渐上来 他整个人无力的瘫坐着，连想起身都无力

隔间门被推开，董思成下意识惊慌抬头，撞进一双晶亮的眸子，李楷灿鬼灵精在看到董思成匆忙离开时就意识到有问题，他找了个理由就悄悄的跟了上来，起初是有些不放心，他在刚刚听到一阵阵干呕时心里的担忧无限扩大，然而当他推开隔间的门时，眼前的景色让他呼吸加速

董思成此刻倚靠在隔断边，衣衫半开，身上一层细汗使得衬衣有些贴身，从李楷灿的角度轻易地看到两颗红樱紧贴在已经半透的白色衬衣上，随着胸口的呼吸一下一下震撼着李楷灿的心脏，领带已经被董思成扯下仍在一旁，由于推门动作而引起的董思成抬头，李楷灿分明看到他先是一丝惊慌 随后便是见到来人后的放松和迷惘，李楷灿下意识向前一步，将隔间门锁上

“昀昀哥，你 还好么？”李楷灿的声音有些沙哑，只是已经精神恍惚的董思成无从察觉

“唔。。楷灿啊，泰 泰容哥，去找泰容哥。。”

“哥哥只能想到泰容哥么？可是 泰容哥现在很忙啊，我可以帮你的”李楷灿慢慢蹲在他身前，伸手抚上董思成药物所致泛红的脸颊，他轻轻凑近，然后感受着董思成呼吸加速“哥哥很难受么？楷灿可以帮忙”

“楷 楷灿，不要闹了，快点去找泰容哥”董思成还未察觉到异样，他察觉到自己下身慢慢硬挺，可是在李楷灿这个127最小的弟弟面前，他实在是无法当面解决，心里只想让他尽快离开

“哥，你都硬成这样了，还要自己撑着？”李楷灿视线扫向他已经被撑起来的西装裤，好笑的说道

董思成这才觉得不对，他抬眼看过去，这个最小的弟弟，此刻眼睛里满满都是浓的化不开的深色，董思成惊讶的看着李楷灿凑近的脸颊，撇过脸咬牙切齿的说道“李楷灿，你疯了“

“嗯。。看到这样的昀昀哥，怎么忍得住。。。“李楷灿以一只膝盖着地姿势强势的挤入董思成双腿间，蜜色的手指伸向他透白的锁骨，慢慢划到半开的衣衫

“不要。。。”董思成努力撑着身子向后仰去，无奈 已经被逼到角落的人实在无处可躲

李楷灿唇角凑近他，刚要说什么就被一阵敲门声打断，李马克冰冷的声音透过隔断传来“李楷灿，出来“

李楷灿撇撇嘴，然后在董思成脸颊落下一吻，轻松的起身，打开了插销，却并未让开，而是倚在门口，阻挡了李马克的视线

“我说过，不要乱来“

“他这个样子，忍不住嘛”李楷灿的声音总是带着撒娇般的酥麻，董思成此刻却只觉得紧张，他难受的快爆炸了，可是这两个小屁孩还在旁若无人地聊着天

“你们俩，有完没完，TMD赶紧回宿舍！！”

“回去再说”李马克对着李楷灿眼神示意“这毕竟是外面”

李楷灿嘴角微弯，好心情的吹了个口哨“好啊~昀昀哥，我们回家~~”

被掺扶上车的董思成下意识远离李楷灿的触碰，李马克看了他一眼，然后将人圈进了自己怀抱，李楷灿冷笑一声“哥哥一会儿可不要后悔”

下了出租车，董思成无心观察路边关于圣诞节的各种装饰，此刻他被寒风一吹脑子有一刻的清醒，抬眼看了看，有些奇怪的开口“这不是回宿舍的路。。”

“啊，哥哥 这是回家的路呀~~”李楷灿的声音从旁边传来，董思成内心一慌“什么？”

“是我的房子昀昀哥哥，我在外面有一间公寓，昀昀哥哥这个样子回去不方便，今晚就在我公寓将就一晚上吧”李马克的声音轻柔，但是董思成那已经糊成浆糊的脑子还是听出了不容拒绝的意思

看着李马克愈发坚毅的侧脸，董思成心下一暖，安心的晕了过去，李马克淡定的接过他倒下的身子，将人抱了个满怀，李楷灿摸摸下巴“啧，马克哥，我都要为你的演技鼓掌了”

看着李马克打横抱起那人走进公寓，李楷灿扯了扯颈间的领带，夜 还长呢~

 

“唔。。。”半梦半醒间，董思成难耐的磨蹭着床单，欲望难抑，他猛地睁开眼，对上了李楷灿微笑的眼眸

“昀昀哥睡不着了？”

“唔。。。”董思成全身已经被汗浸透，难受的掀开被子，拉过李楷灿就凑上去一个深吻

李楷灿眉毛微挑，大手揽过他的腰肢，整个人压上去，交换口水的声音在深夜格外让人脸红，李马克推门进来就是看到这幅场景，他将擦头发的毛巾扔到李楷灿脑袋上，忘我的两人却并未理会，李楷灿身下的人已经半赤裸，眼角泛红 整个人呈现出粉红色

“你先去洗澡”李马克将人扯下来，董思成陡然失去温热的怀抱，难受的哼唧两声，李马克将人揽过来，对着李楷灿挑挑下巴“赶紧去”

李楷灿看着趴在李马克怀里的人不老实的磨蹭着他的下巴，小手不停扒拉着李马克浴袍，冷哼一声“你不准偷吃！！我很快回来”

李马克低头看了看怀里的人，被欲望支配而在自己怀里一再作乱，他拉下董思成不安分的手，端起桌子上的水凑到他眼前“昀昀哥哥，你先喝口水”

“不要！！”董思成伸手推拒却是将水打翻，全部洒在了李马克身上，水珠顺着胸膛滑落

“都湿了。。。”董思成喃喃道，然后小嘴凑上去一路亲下来，李马克只觉得他吻过的地方一股股电流擦过

“昀昀哥哥，是你先勾引我的哦“

“嗯？”董思成迷茫的眨眨眼，随即看向李马克胸膛“没了。。。”小手拉开李马克本就松弛的浴袍，凑上去一点点吻下去

李马克看着渐渐在自己身前蹲下的身子和越来越往下的吻，在董思成乖巧的含住他的下身时，仰起头 手轻抚着哥哥的头发“对的。。昀昀哥哥做得很好。。。”

“呀 李马克！”

李马克睁开眼睛，李楷灿裸着上身跑出来，只在下身围了一条浴巾，李马克按住董思成后脑勺，腰腹用力挺进几次，才在他嘴里射了出来

“呀，你爽了，一会儿第一个我来”李楷灿拉起董思成，轻轻帮他擦去嘴角的白浊“真该给哥哥拍下来，然后明天让你自己看看这副样子”

“嗯？”董思成似是没有听懂，歪着头看向他，李楷灿只觉得自己下身已经涨硬，他抱起董思成就扔到床上，欺身附上

“唔。。”董思成大脑迷迷糊糊还未反应过来就被人夺走呼吸，他本能的揽上那人脖子，配合的张开嘴巴任对方在自己口中横冲直撞，来不及吞咽的口水顺着嘴角滑下来

李楷灿被他配合的动作弄得心花怒放，要知道 平日里的董思成虽说对弟弟多有纵容，但是稍一过火 还是会遭来反抗，哪像现在 这么乖的配合

董思成这边舒服的哼哼唧唧，那边的李马克呼吸渐重，李楷灿急躁的早已蓄势待发，但是怕董思成受伤，又只得忍着下半身胀痛匆匆帮他扩张，无奈 药性控制哼哼唧唧的董思成等不得，自己翻身将李楷灿压在身下，对准了他坐了下去

“嗯。。。”两个人皆发出满足的声音，董思成虽然有些胀痛，但是身体的欢愉让他忘却疼痛，自己按着李楷灿胸膛上下起伏着，李楷灿干脆将胳膊压在脑后，好整以暇的看着董思成的模样，对着李马克挑挑眉

董思成渐渐体力不支觉得疲惫，干脆趴在李楷灿身上，轻轻咬咬他胸口红珠“我累了，你自己动”

李楷灿大手掐上他的腰肢，一个用力将人压在身下，轻轻舔舐着他的耳尖“昀昀哥哥这句歧义的话，我会让你后悔的”

“嗯？？？”董思成大脑反应迟钝，还未等他细想，李楷灿的似是发了狠的顶撞让他完全没了其他力气，只剩下嘴里不清不楚的呻吟

“唔。。”附在精瘦腰肢的手在白皙皮肤上留下斑驳红痕，董思成双腿盘在李楷灿腰腹，承受着来自弟弟的一次次重击”楷灿，李楷灿 慢 慢点，嗯。。“

待李楷灿一声低吼射出来，董思成只觉得一阵滚烫，他推开李楷灿，趴在床角粗喘着，眼角还带着一抹春色

李马克脱掉浴袍，将董思成按压下去，胸膛贴上他的背脊“昀昀哥哥是不是又热了“

董思成回过头还未吱声就被人以背后方式进入，李马克不愧是小狮子，用的力气比李楷灿还要大，董思成脑袋差点磕上床角，李马克一只手护着他的脑袋，一只手伸到他身下 在他胸口作怪

董思成被人按住，整个人埋进枕头，他挣扎着想要起身，李马克腰腹有利的一下一下每一次都撞击到最深处，董思成仰着脖颈回头与他交换亲吻，李马克笑着勾住他的舌头，在他口腔作乱

“咔嚓” 李楷灿举着手机将这一面拍下来，李马克眼刀飞过去，李楷灿摆摆手“没拍上你正脸啦”

扔下手机，李楷灿猛地扑上床，大床发出微弱的颤抖。。

夜 刚刚开始，不是么


End file.
